


Kas in Kirkwall

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: aveline doesnotappreciate being surprised with a dozen or so valo-kas mercenaries
Kudos: 3





	Kas in Kirkwall

"Given our previous experience with Qunari," Aveline said, stalking across her office, "I would have at least expected them to _follow orders_.But this lot? It's like dealing with a dozen of _you!"_

Hawke idly watched as her boots threatened to wear holes in the _holes_ in her office carpet. "Vashoth."

"Vashoth, then," Aveline said wearily.

"Though some are Tal-Vashoth, I believe."

Aveline shot him a narrow look. "You're enjoying this."

"What, you _aren't?"_ Varric piped up.

"It's _my city_ they're making a mess of, Varric. My responsibility."

Varric patted her arm. "Kirkwall's a big girl. She can handle herself."


End file.
